Scientists
This page is reserved for Iiro and Adrienne. Please do not edit. Thanks. --Rosalia Conti 14:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Concentrating on tools, gears, levers, and machine ideals, the scientist mechanist is a creator of unique and unusual inventions within Thrael. The mechanist's skill with anything mechanical is just short of amazing, and they are handy to have in the fray with their exploding devices and whirling gizmos. Whether it is the relative simplicity found in a locked box's trap, or the complexity of a flying machine, it is well known by all that a mechanist is the master of his domain. The scientist relies on its mechanism weapons offensively and its evasion defensively. Scientists should concentrate on dexterity and reasoning. Scientists make heavy use of firearms and automatic crossbows, as well as weapons of their own creation in combat. Tags Science: Skills Crafts Mechanisms listed here can be created on any workbench. Created object----------------------Materials Electric Prod: 1 Metal Rod*, 1 Length of Wire, and 1 Skyfire Topaz. Electric Lance: 1 Assembly, 1 Blue Orb Acid Pistolet: 1 Assembly, 1 Vial of Greenish Fluid Web Sprayer: 1 Assembly, 1 Vial of Grayish Fluid Manure Sprayer: 1 Assembly, 1 Bladder Itch Bellows: 1 Assembly, 1 Clump of Whitish Powder Crossbow: 1 stock, 2 plates, 2 screws, 1 rod, 1 shortbow Harvestable Traps Trap ---------------------------Object Yielded Small Blue Orb Traps: Small Blue Orbs Acid Vial Traps: Vial of Greenish Fluid Web Sprayer Traps: Vial of Grayish Fluid Itching Powder Traps: Clump of Whitish Powder Manure Trap: Bladder Tentative Upcoming Changes According to Auchtor, trapweapons are expected to be replaced by elemental ammunition for slurbows. On the next pass of the class revision, Alchemy is being put into place, Scientists are gaining several new abilities, and they are being recalibrated into the skillsets of Chemistry, Physics, and Biology. Granfalloon is supporting special Scientist armor. Alchemical Formulae: Fishing Pheromone Gunpowder Armor Enhancer Scientist Stamina Recovery Potion Player-Written Guide They sent you to me, did they? You must want to be a scientist, then. Yes, yes, Vulfen scientist, shock and surprise, seen it before, let us get on with it. You had better have what it takes. But then, I assume you have the desire at least. Being a scientist means that you are more or less incapable of magic. None. Nothing. You can use those scrolls, wands, and amulets that you find, but most non-arcanists cannot even manage that. What you will have is technology as dangerous as any spell ever was. I should know. I was quite the spellflinger once. The first things you should know about are the Scientist’s bread and butter, the things we have the most skills with, mechanical muskets, occasionally referred to as clockwork muskets, offered by the Penthran Mechanist’s Society, Kaezar branch, and the Automatic crossbows offered by Jinkle, also in Kaezar. Now, you might be thinking “What good are muskets, clockwork or not? They’re so slow and impractical in combat.” Well, get that thought right out of your head. These muskets make the older wheellocks look about as effective as very weak men hurling large rocks by hand. They can be loaded, with their special ammunition, which is much more effective and much cheaper, in one-third of the time. You will be firing at a rate of two bullets to every one any other poor sap would fire, and without all that fumbling with powder-horns and ramrods in between. Impressive, eh? What was that? Automatic crossbows? Oh, right! I forgot about those! Automatic crossbows have the advantage of rapidity over normal crossbows. Approximately one second faster, really, and for some odd reason, most scientists appear to be markedly better with them than they are with ordinary bows or crossbows. The stronger you get the more difference it makes, I assure you. These have another less talked about advantage. They are quieter. Unlike your musket, the automatic crossbow is capable of killing silently. When you would like to pick off this orc without all his friends knowing, that is a big advantage. Not that sneakiness is something most mechanists are any good at. We have plenty of gizmos generating loud bangs and bright flashes, so I suppose it is natural. Supposing you cannot afford either of those, which is, indeed, quite possible for a beginner, just about any weapon with a stock will work. Crossbows, flintlocks, slurbows (also known as stonebows), anything of that variety will work well. Not as well, necessarily, as some of the more expensive firearms, but well enough for the purposes of beginners. As if these two bits of technology were not impressive enough, you will also learn to use and REPAIR the traditional mechanist fare. Wrist-worn launchers for poisoned darts, retractable claws or “Brrragas”, as they are rightfully called by their creators, gyrocopters, camera obscuras, spyglasses, watches, as well as the fare you yourself will be able to build! Fantastic devices and weapons can be yours if you can learn how to build them! I shall break here and tell you that not ALL mechanisms will be within your grasp. Unfortunately, some devices require an intimate and personal knowledge of how magick works to use, the same as no Arcanist I have yet met has been able to satisfactorily reload a mechanical musket or build any of the devices that come so easily to me now and will to you later if you work at it. This irks quite a few of them I have met, so try not to feel too bad if you see some spectacular machine that you cannot use but any Arcanist worth their weight in lead can. It is a mutual feeling. What should you focus on? Well, mechanisms would be a start. Never let your abilities with ordinary machines go neglected just because that musket of yours is getting all of your love and attention. You REALLY want to know how to get out of the way of incoming blows. If you are like me you are about as good at moving in armor as you are at swimming in quicksand, so the best block is to not be where the blow is coming down, after all. Dodging is the least painful of anything, I assure you. Archery is something you really want to do well in. No sense in having these fantastic ranged weapons if you have no idea how to use them. Alchemy is a staple of the mechanist, we are called Alchemists occasionally, after all. Lockpicking, another good, practical skill to have since people will more often hire you to open their boxes than anything. Additionally, one of the best, though definitely not the safest, places to get quality mechanical components is by harvesting them from traps. You really want to be a good mechanist before you attempt that, though. Cover your bases and then do whatever you want. I cannot hold your hand on everything, you know. I should warn you, though, that simply being a man with a complicated gun is not a good showing for a mechanist. Get out there and put your talents on the market! People hire us to build things, after all, not just to be fancy gunslingers! Well… Some people would hire us for that, but that is beside the point! People expect mechanists to live up to our names as craftsmen and build things. Not always machines, either! People want all KINDS of things out of us! Just get out there and see what you can do! Category:Professions